Team 4, True Strangers, Awkward Lovers, & Friends
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: It started out with an awkward bunch. The leader who is a cat lover yet hates being called old, a loud, dango loving girl, a quiet yet smart girl, and an emotionless boy. Add Team 7 into the picture and what do you get?
1. To Live

Chapter 2: To Live

Laying against a tree, I kept my focus on the blue sky. I was currently trying to make out shapes within the clouds but later turned my attention on the students who were entering the academy. Sighing, I knew it was probably about time to go in. "Ugh, why do I even bother to go in there when I already skipped the first week." I knew I had to become a ninja one day, but maybe now isn't a good time to start. **On the other hand,**** if I go in, then I can probably do fun stuff later on instead of waiting to grow old and useless.** I thought. Anyways, the reason why I'm even a week late was because I was too lazy to enroll myself. I mean, why should a seven years old do that when it's an adult's job to do so.

"_Here is where you'll be staying from now on." "But I don't have any money." "It's alright. When you become a ninja one day, you can just pay me back. Don't worry okay?" _**I wonder who helped me at the time.** I thought. Staring up at the sky one more time, I jumped down and began walking towards the academy.

"Everyone! Stop talking and...SIT BACK DOWN NARUTO! How many times..." **Aww man, don't tell me this geezer of a teacher is the boring type.** I thought as my hand touched the door. As I opened it, the noise level from within the room went from loud to awkward silence. **Great, now they're staring at me now.**"Uhh, hi. I'm a new student" I said awkwardly. "Oh, well please introduce yourself to the class and then pick any empty seat you see. My name is Umino, Iruka. I hope you like it here." Walking in front of the class, I looked straight forward and said, "Heyy, I'm Hanako, Lena. Pleasure to meet you guys." "Well hi! I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! By the way, why are you a week late to class? It's just kind of random." "It's none of your business" I said. **Ehh it's...better to not tell anyone the reason really.**Quickly finding a seat, I sat down and waited for Iruka to start class.

"Okay, for today..." I decided to tune the teacher out. I looked to my right to see a snotty, sick looking kid. I was pretty much grossed out since his mucus kept trailing down his nostrils. Besides, his sniffling were annoying too. Don't get me wrong, but come on! He's even trying to conceal it by wiping the stuff on his arm and hand! **Why was this of all seats the only available one?**I thought bitterly. Slowly, I tried to scoot myself more to the left, hoping the kid wouldn't notice and be offended and all. **Anyways, it's always best to stay away from sick people**, I tell myself. Turning my attention back on Iruka, he was trying to explain what hand signs were and how many signs are existing. So far, I have been here for only 5 minutes, yet I can't even listen to him. It was hard to focus on his boring lecture since my brain decided not to work today.

My eyes began to wonder around the classroom. It looked like any ordinary room really. There was a chalkboard, a pedestal, and a lot of long desks made for three people. It's that boring of a classroom. I then leaned to the left and stared at the window beside me. I sighed. **On days like this, I just wish I can go out and play with my friends like any kid would, but I can't. I'm always on my own.**

2 Years ago...

"_Mommy I wanna go with you too!" I said crying. She slightly smiled and said, "Lena, you're five years old now. Be a big girl and wait for mommy to come home, okay? I'm just going to find daddy and we'll run back as fast as we can. I promise." "but mommy, daddy will come back won't he? I don't wanna be alone!" I cried. She stared at me sadly and clipped a gold bracelet around my left wrist. Sniffling, I stuttered, "Th-this i-is y-y-your..." "Yes, this chain bracelet is very important to me. Protect it with all you heart. If your ever feel down, just look at it and know that I'm always going to be watching you with your father too. Now smile for mommy and wait, won't you?" Staring at her, I looked into her eyes and nodded my head slowly. "Good now make sure you lock everything in the house to keep those bad people away. Don't cry anymore. Worry about yourself first. Always." Kissing me on the head, she left. _**So much for coming back** **you guys. **I thought sadly.

"_Mommy, daddy, where are you?" I yelled loudly. I could hear that my echos were reflecting right back. The house was pitch dark and big for anyone's comfort. "It's been days, why aren't you home?" I was playing with the three charms attached to the bracelet. The first charm was shaped as a crescent moon, the second was of a heart, and the third was a star. "Mom, me, and dad. No matter how much I look at these charms, it makes me even more sad since you guys didn't come back" I whispered. _BOOM. _"Ahh!" Screaming, I ran straight into my room where I stayed in my comfy bed. I was terrified of lightening and the rain didn't help either. "I WANT YOU GUYS BACK!"_

SLAM. _Wrapping the blanket around myself, I crouched into a ball and waited for another sound. I could hear footsteps around the house. Each step getting closer to my room, which freaked me out like crazy. "Please let it be mommy and daddy. Please." I whispered over and over. Then, I heard my door was kicked opened. Freezing in my spot, I closed my eyes and waited for what was about to happen._

_Suddenly, the warmth of my blanket was gone when it was ripped off of my body. I slowly looked up to see a face of a menacing man. He smirked and shouted, "Hey guys! I found a girl. She was probably from those two people I killed near the forest!" _**Two people. No. I-It's not.** _"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled at the man. The guy laughed loudly. Then two other men appeared. The fat one looked at me and said " I think we should take her with us. She can be useful for petty things." "No" the buffer one said. "Let me kill her. A kid can't do anything right!" My eyes widened. The guy with the evil eyes from before stared at me again and said "I say we're going to take her with us. We'll make her useful enough. Just think of this as a freebie." He grabbed my arms tightly that I thought it broke. I tried to yank my arm away, but I failed. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHHHHH!" The man then pulled my hair back tightly. "If you don't do as we say, I'll kill you on the spot. Now shut up little girl!" He pushed me into the buffer guy. I was about to scream from the pain of my left arm but I covered my mouth with it instead. I tried to hold back my crying but it was so hard not to. Later, I was knocked out from the pain._

_I slowly opened my eyes, but woke up startled. My vision was still blurry so I decided to rest my eyes. Even so, I could still hear perfectly. "So what are we thinking on doing with this girl?" one man asked. "Boss said she's going to do the chore crap around here" said another man. A deeper voice said "I still think we should have killed the little brat. She's so useless and is still knocked out." The word 'kill' is a scary word. It always made my heart beat faster than usual. "Oh look, I guess I was wrong. She's awake." I held my breath and swallowed. __**Oh no, I'm caught. **__Hearing the footsteps of a man, I also wanted to turn my face away due to his stinky breathe on my face. "There's no point in trying to close your eyes anymore. You suck at acting." I wanted to hit him right on the spot but found that my hands were tied too. "Don't think we were just going to let you stay freely slave girl." I gasped. __**A-A slave girl? How am I ever going to survive with these people around?**_

_I checked my surroundings and saw that we were all in some kind of forest. It appeared to be nighttime and the rain stopped. I wanted to escape now, but I was stuck. __**Mommy you're a liar! I HATE you for leaving me like this. **__I thought angrily. I smelled food coming from the campfire in front of me. It looked pretty good too but I refuse to eat with these monsters. My mind felt blank. I felt like I was already going crazy but I knew better that this was more than just a nightmare. _

_It was now the afternoon. I later came to know who my captors were. They were rogue ninjas from some village. The evil eyes was Aiso, the buff one was Danko, and the fat one was Conchi. Danko untied the ropes that bounded me, but he forced me to do all the chores. He would be the one watching me most of the time which was scary enough since he was buffed up. Right after I finished my chores, I saw that Danko was distracted since he was talking to Conchi. "Why don't you go watch the girl now? All I do is sit around watching the little brat do common activities that it's stupid!" "Well, Aiko gave us our posts so it's best to..." "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN AND SO DO YOU! YOU DON'T WANT TO WATCH HER EITHER! ADMIT IT!" This was my perfect chance to escape. I ran as fast as I could to the left side of camp. My legs felt weak, but it was probably due to the lack of food. I had all the water I need but food was my only problem. I realized that as I was running, Danko probably heard me and is probably coming to get me. I felt tingly all over my body and a sudden chill coming over me. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as I escaped them, I'm fine. I looked back to see if Danko had caught up yet, but then I tripped. Shakily, I pushed myself up and found that my knees and elbows were bleeding. Wiping the blood on my already dirty dress, I continued to run but was slower than usual. There was an opening on the right so I ran straight for it. As I neared the turn, my heart stopped altogether._

_There on the dirt was two bodies that were covered in blood and mud. It was a woman and a man. __**NO! IT'S NOT THEM. ANYTHING BUT THEM! **__Even though I told myself that it wasn't mommy and daddy, I still cried anyways. "I see you found your parents" said Danko. Gasping, I turned around and tried walking back but fell on my butt. "You're lying. IT'S NOT THEM!" "Then why are you crying brat? Look closer and see the resemblance." I looked at the two people to find that he was right. I felt pathetic for refusing to recognize them and it made me cry even harder to see them now than ever. I wanted my heart to stop but it beated even faster. My hot, sea watered tears trailed down my face even faster. I couldn't stand the sight of blood anymore and turned my face. I really did feel like I was in a funeral already. I continued to sit on the ground. Unmoving and quiet. _

_It was obvious that Danko was annoyed so he walked in front of me and pulled my hair. "AHH LET GO!" "No. If you ever try that little stunt again, I WILL throw you in front of Aiko and have him kill you. But if you piss me off even more, I'll kill you on the spot even if it will get him angry at me. You got that?" I stayed quiet and let him pull my right arm back to camp. It seemed that Aiso and Conchi were waiting for us. As Danko released his hold on me, I was suddenly kicked to the ground. __**Ughh i-i-it hurts. **__His kick was too strong for my fragile body to handle. I couldn't stand up, so I stayed on the ground defenseless. "That's what you get for trying to escape. Didn't I tell you I was going to kill you? It seems you don't fear death. If that's the case, then I'll make you even more miserable. Danko, make sure she doesn't escape again." I was later tied up again and was even forced to eat dinner. I stayed frozen for awhile and didn't even know what to think._

_Days passed to weeks and continued into months. My routine was simple really. They untie me, I work. I sweat, I drink. I eat, then they tie me back up. It was the same routine over and over. I would take a bath three times a week but that was my only freedom at best. Eventually, two years had passed and nothing has changed. I felt skinnier than before, but I got physically stronger from doing hard chores. I would think about my parents once in awhile but I decided to forget them. The decision was made when I lost my mother's precious charm bracelet. I panicked at the time but figured that she wouldn't want me to feel sad for her for the rest of my life, so I continued what I usually do._

_It was during the summer time that my life was about to change. "You are going to be sold." I stared at Danko. We both had some kind of a strange relationship, but he really wasn't that bad. I mean, he still kills but he a little bit nicer to me now than before. He's probably the only person I talk to, but it doesn't mean we're friends. I nodded at what he said. I accepted quietly but I knew there was no way that I'm going anywhere anytime soon. I needed to escape but I had to wait for an opportunity. It was in the afternoon that I found my chance._

_I was cleaning the kunais and weapons laid out for me. I would polish them then wipe them. While no one was looking, I stole a kunai and kept it on the right side of my underwear. I was wearing a dress, so I had no choice but to put it there. Even though two years had passed, these rogue ninjas still tie me up as usual. It's annoying but I couldn't do anything about it until now. It seemed that Aiso, Daiko, and Conchi were somewhere at the moment and it was my perfect chance to escape. I got the kunai out and began to cut the ropes. Once free, I made a run for it in the right direction. Being in the forest all this time, I knew that there was no village near by so I kept running until I found one. What made my situation worse was that it was raining. __**Really? That is so uncalled for. **__I thought. My dress was old and dirty enough but now my feet is covered in mud. I had no shoes so I was barefooted. My feet was bleeding and even had scars from the past. I was so tired but drank rain water which helped me for a bit. My chest hurts like hell, but my heartbeat wouldn't slow down. My legs ached the most but I had to keep on running. I rested every now and then but continued to travel._

_It's been days since I escaped, but I got weaker and weaker. My only food was berries from bushes and I didn't know whether they were poisonous or not. I knew I was getting sick from the rain because I vomited a few times too. I smelled terrible and my hair was all knotted and ugly. Basically, I was miserable. There was no one but myself so I haven't talked to anyone. I was resting beside a tree, but stood up slowly. I sighed and began running once again. In truth, my sense of directions was horrible. I never knew where I was going, but as long as I got out of this forest, then I am near a village. Today was a hot day. I was sweating like crazy but my head was feverish still. I tried to run but I knew I couldn't anymore. My legs were too weak. Without energy, i'll die. Even with my legs dead, my arms were still just as useful, so I had to drag myself. An hour passed and my eyes began blurring on me. __**No. Don't do this to me. **__I tried to get up but I couldn't so I rested on the ground, tired. I then started to remember mom and dad. I missed what we did together. It was a moment I try not to forget but these two years made my mind blurry also. My head hurts more than ever now, but the image of mom wouldn't go away._

_**Hey mom. I probably look pathetic to you from up there huh?**__ I felt so weak but this felt like I was giving up on life. __**Mom, what would you do? Should I die here too? I would get to see you again. **__I slowly turned to look at the trees. There was no blue sky to look at anymore. I really did believe that there was no hope, but what if..._

_**No. That's not true. I can look at the blue sky again. I can live. I can't die yet. **__"Thanks mom. I'll fight to live. Just for you to see." Trembling, I slowly stood up once again, and ran the fastest that I have ever done in years. My legs were screaming for comfort but I had to get to a village. My eyes were tearing up and my head hurts. I had no water, no food, but I tried to keep on going. It was then that I saw an opening. A bright light was shining through. __**Bingo. **__I thought. I ran even faster but when I went through the opening, my eyes closed. My arms stopped moving and I fell hard on the ground. My face was probably scratched up but I didn't care. I tried to turn my body but failed so I just turned my head, laying on my left side. I felt a light breeze go by me. It felt nice and calm. The sunshine turned hot to warm. __**Guess what? I'm not dying anytime soon. I made it. I found a village. **_

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. _"Hey Lena. Lena." I looked away from the window, realizing that I was drifting off. "Huh?" "It's time to go. Didn't you hear Iruka?" "Oh well thanks." I stood up from the desk and left the classroom. I tried to remember what I was dreaming about but I didn't seem to remember anymore. **Oh well, it's not like it was important or anything. **I thought. Walking out, I saw the tree that I was on earlier and climbed back up like I did before class. I rested myself comfortably and looked at the sky today. "Oh, the sky turned clear again." I felt a calm breeze go by me and loved how the sunshine was warm on my face.


	2. Accepted

**Author's Note: Heyy guys(: We're trying a new story with 3 Ocs in it so if you don't like these kind of stories then please read something else. Hope you enjoy whats about to come and we'll try to update but you know how school is... No flame please, they hurt! D:**

**Now then, enjoy and read. Tell us what you think! :D**

Chapter 1: Accepted

I clutched my newly acquired ninja headband tightly, wishing that my family was here to celebrate with me right off the bat. Mama was busy with the pastry shop and Papa was ill. My elder sister, Naomi, was taking care of him at the moment. As I headed my way home with the chatter of excited families around me, I walked an occupied swing.

It was Naruto. He was one of the few who didn't pass. If I remember correctly, he didn't have a family to go home to. Naruto lived alone. But that wasn't the reason why the rest of the villagers didn't like him.

He also hosted the nine-tailed fox. The same demon fox that destroyed our village twelve years ago. I was born that year, so I only heard stories, but I know well enough that the end result was devastating. We lost so many people, including the Fourth Lord and his wife. Everyone knew that Naruto was the host. Well….actually, everyone except the host himself.

I never understood why they treated him with so much scorn. It wasn't _his_ fault. _He_ didn't ask to be the host of a deadly demon fox. But I suppose grown-ups don't realize that and mislead their children with what they believe.

I guess I'm fairly mature for my age. Maybe it's because of what happened to me when I was an infant. I don't remember all the details, but I know the basic story thanks to the diary my grandma left behind and what Papa told me. My foster father.

I made my way to the bench outside Mama's shop and started to think about my past.

My parents-my biological parents-also were amongst those who died in the attack. They were shinobi, so of course they had to go to the frontlines. My grandma was the one who took care of me during that time. I was born a day before the chaos.

According to my grandma's diary, she received the news of my father's death first. He had a bad history of stroke, so before they even reached the battle, he had a huge one. During the time of the extraction of the nine tails, my mother died. They never found the body.

After the attack, my grandma was the one who tried to support me. She took up working again since she didn't want to use the money my parents left for me and tried her best to get by on odd jobs. Grandma worked really hard and rarely got any sleep so she soon fell ill. With her only son dead and his daughter almost going on to four, there was no one to care for her. She lasted for a few more months before she died too.

For some reason, I was able to remember everything from there. At first, all I did was cry since now I realized that I was truly alone in the world. Then after the first few days, I got a hold of myself and coaxed myself to eat. There was nothing I could do to bring the dead back to life. I had to continue living.

Once all the food was out, I had to figure out a way to make money to get more. I always had a green thumb, so I decided to scavenge for a whole bunch of seeds and pots and start growing some plants to sell. I grew everything from flowers to vegetables. From the start, I barely got any money into my pocket. The adults, since I was only a kid of four, either cheated me or accused me of stealing. It was really hard.

But when I turned five, my life took a drastic change. A man came by my house to look for flowers for his wife's pastry shop. He was at average height and his black hair was graying. He had on a straw hat, a long sleeved shirt, slacks, and black sandals. When the man stopped in front of my makeshift stand, he frowned. He was the only one of my customers who asked me:

"Do you live alone?"

I was taken aback and since I didn't know any better, told him the truth, "Yes. My parents and grandma died."

His face turned sad and he asked, "What's your name, child?"

"Erika."

He nodded, "I see. What a pretty name. Do you have a last name, Erika?"

"Kurayami."

The man leaned down and gave me a gentle smile, "Erika, why don't you come home with me? We'll give you food to eat and new clothes to wear." He laughed, "My only daughter always wanted a little sister. What do you say?"

I couldn't believe my ears. This stranger REALLY wanted me to adopt me?

He patted me on the head, "I know what you're thinking. This strange, random, middle aged man comes to me out of the blue and wants to adopt me. Does he want to do something bad to me?" The man gave me a reassuring smile, "And the answer to that is: I won't.

"I heard rumors about a little four year old who sells plants from her house. I heard a lot of bad things about you, but I knew that it all wasn't true. My parental instincts told me that you're just a child who is alone and needs to make money to survive. So, how about it?"

I swallowed hard. He was the first adult to actually understand what I was going though. From there, I decided that I would trust the man. I gave him a rare smile and said, "I'll come."


End file.
